A Very Merry Christmas
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Dee is pissed because he and Ryou have to work on Christmas Eve. Wanting to spend a romantic evening alone with Ryou, he is forced to stay in the office in the 27th precinct. They still find a way to have a little fun besides. Dedicated to my friend, Tia


This is for my friend, Tia-chan--translated it into her Christmas present. (To Tia: To my knowledge, you have not read any of my fanfics before, so I shall warn you that I am not that good at describing hentai... but I shall try, mmkay? MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ::hugs::)

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE; FAKE owns me. (I own nothing but that disclaimer)

Pair-ups: Dee/Ryou

Warnings: Hentai. Shounen-ai is to be expected, since it's FAKE-- besides that, shounen-ai is not something people should be warned about. ::glare:: (To Tia again: This will be long. I tend to get carried away; especially with FAKE.)

Humor/Romance

Christmas Eve. The sun was shining, basking it's brilliant light onto the tanning Dee and Ryou as they spent their Christmas vacation in the sunny and sweet Carribean. Dee looked over at his partner and saw his pale skin unusually dark; since they had been there, he had tanned considerably. Watching him in the warmth of the sun, Dee saw sweat drops on his body and felt his mouth grow dry. Reaching over, he was just about to take his beautiful Ryou into his arms when...

_"--meadow we can build a snowman/ and pretend that he is Parson Brown/ I'll say, 'Are you married?'/ You'll say, 'No man./ But you can do the job while you're in town'..."_

Dee cracked open his eyes and groaned. _Perfect_. He thought to himself in sarcasm. Just _when the dream gets really good, I gotta wake up._ Grumpily, he outstretched his hand and turned off the alarm. It was a fading thought as he fell back into his bed, covering his head and face with his blankets, he thought _Today's Christmas Eve. I don't gotta... go... to... work..._

Five minutes later, there was pounding on his bedroom door before it opened and someone yelled impatiently, "Dee, wake up! That same person-- who was Ryou-- then marched over to the bed and stood at the end impatiently. "Dee..." His voice was testy, exactly like a stressed mother who had to drag her bratty, screaming and disobedient kids along with her while she ran some errands.

"Mah!" Dee mumbled through his pillows and blankets that encompassed his entire face. "Dee, get up." Ryou snapped. "You're going to be late for work! _Again_!" Defiantly, Ryou placed his hands on the covers and ripped them off the bed. Dee cringed in sudden coldness as Ryou tossed the many blankets to the floor.

"It's Christmas Eve." Dee muttered as, his eyes still closed, he felt around his bed to a blanket but was unsuccessful in finding one. "No worky."

"Yes, 'worky'." Ryou said. He picked up some of Dee's clothes and tossed them into his face. "Get dressed! We have to be at work in half an hour!"

--_Forty minutes later..._--

"Laytner! MacLean!" The chief barked at the two detectives who had just arrived. Dee rolled his eyes while Ryou cringed before glaring sideways st his partner. "Where the hell have you been!? When I say nine: thirty sharp, I _mean_ nine: thirty sharp! Not nine: thirty-two! Not nine: thirty-seven! Nine: thirty!"

"Sorry, chief." Ryou stated to apologize. "See--" Dee, then being the good guy that he was finshed Ryou's sentence; but adding his own twist to it.

"Calm down, badger." he sighed in disgust. "We're only 10 minutes late." Normally, Drake, JJ and all the other 27th Precinct NYC Homicide Detectives would agree with Dee that the chief was being overzealous, but not that day. After Dee made his addition, Ryou felt a slight deflation in the atmosphere within the room. Looking at them all, Ryou witnessed his co-workers all bracing themselves for an almost painful retaliation.

"YOU SHITHEAD!" The 'badger' screamed. "You think I _want_ to be here on Christmas Eve?! We do not have the luxury to take long vacations for Christmas like every other business in New York! We have cases to solve! Like it or not, Laytner, you have to be here so we can get these taken care of! If you don't like working on Christmas Eve, then save up some personal days or get another job!" With that, he stormed off. The entire office was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was used to Dee getting yelled at, but rarely did the chief give them that priveledge outside the muffled walls of his office.

Once everyone moved again, they all turned to look at Ryou's lover. Arm draped behind his head, Dee sighed in disgust. "Bah humbug." he muttered before leaving everyone behind and walking to the office he shared with Ryou. Everyone's attention then turned to the part-Japanese detective, almost as if they were expecting an explanation for Dee's eratic behavior. Ignoring them, Ryou followed Dee's example and headed into the office.

After Ryou went in and shut the door behind him, he found Dee at his desk, looking through his drawers in search of something. "Dee," he said calmly, trying hard not to overreact. "Why can't you give the guy a break?" That question made him angry. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up at Ryou.

"What do you mean, 'give the guy a break'?" He demanded huffily. "He's making us work on Christmas Eve and I'm just supposed to take it lightly?!" Still despirate to remain calm, Ryou sighed heavily.

"It's not his fault. Cops aren't supposed to relax, just like the chief said. Crime doesn't stop, Dee. Even on Christmas." Dee was affected by the soft-spoken tone Ryou had. Glancing up, all his anger seemed to disipitate. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Ryou. A sweet smile playing on his lips, he placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. Dee's partner looked up and their eye's locked, making Ryou's heart freeze.

"I know." Dee said quietly. Reaching out his hand he clasped Ryou's hand within his own. "I just wanted to be with you on Christmas." Ryou could not help but chuckle.

"Christmas is tomorrow, Dee." He smiled. Dee returned his precious lover's smile.

"But _tonight_ is the most romantic night of the year." he responded. With that, he pulled Ryou closer with the hand that he still held. Falling into Dee's chest and losing his footing, Ryou flushed as deep as a nervous girl on her first date. Dee, smiling and his heart pounding in ultimate happiness, then lifted Ryou's chin, looked deep within his eyes and kissed him. In that one instant, Ryou was swept off his feet. The two NYC detectives had been together for three years-- two as partners and one as much more. After all that time, Dee still had a way of making Ryou all tingly when he was near. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and Ryou pulled himself closer to Dee; so close that their chests and waists pressed together. Ryou continued the kiss and threw Dee into pure passion and ecstacy. Pulling his lips away, Dee then licked around the outside of Ryou's mouth. Face flushed and body in a daze, Ryou gladly invited his lover's kisses. He tilted his head slightly back as Dee started to slowly unbutton Ryou's shirt. Dee stopped kissing him and Ryou gasped out in protest at Dee's advancement.

"May-- maybe we shouldn't..." He started to object. He did not sound as if he wanted it to stop. His body screamed for more and more while the ever-fading voice of logic in his head told him to stop.

Dee chuckled. "Maybe we should stop," he agreed, his voice faintly hoarse. "but the real question is whether you want to. Do you?" To get his answer, Dee closed his eyes and openly kissed Ryou's Adam's Apple before encircling his tongue around it. Ryou's whole leg became involetal and shook. Dee laughed. "I suppose you want to now?"

"Yes." Ryou replied in a loud gasp.

"Good." Dee responded prior to kissing him again. "Because so do I." With Ryou's arms wrapped tightly around Dee's torso, it was a bit difficult to remove his lover's shirt, but Dee was successful in the end. Leaning down, Dee then licked Ryou's nipple, nibbling on it momentarily. Ryou's body jolted and fell back onto the desk where the still stood. His whole body open and vulnerable, Dee could not stand just looking at him. He loved him so much...

Moving within close proximity of his lover once again, Dee's hands fumbled with the beltloop of Ryou's pants. Normally, this act would not have been a problem, but something about how he looked or was acting or possibly just because it was Christmas Eve, Dee was nervous, anxious and excited all at the same time. He was acting as if this was his first time with Ryou. Once Dee got the beltloop undone from Ryou's pants, he moved his hand inside them and started pleasuring his beautiful koiboto. As he did, Ryou let out little gasps and moans while raising his hands and gently rubbing them up and down Dee's arms. The dark-haired detective was shocked to discover his face was as flushed as well. He was the one doing everything for Ryou, but he was reacting as if he was getting all the pleasure. He could barely keep his body still. He felt so weak and light-headed and fidgety. What was wrong with him? That was when he noticed that something was being done to him. Glancing down, he saw Ryou's hand kneeding his cock through his pants. Letting out a low groan, he felt as if his lungs had deflated; he could not breathe.

Once Ryou had cummed, he took a few moments to let his breathing return to normal. He let go of Dee and stopped pleasuring him. Dee felt almost rejuvinated, as if he had gotten his life back. That fact did not make his horniness subside. His heart was also pounding ferverently within his chest. It was the first time that Ryou had ever done anything to him during sex.

When Ryou was finished calming down, he sat up, a small smile playing on his lips. The smile reverted into his eyes and gave them the appearance of sparkling. Dee was frozen into a state of irreverable shock. He could not get over what Ryou had just done. But the light-haired detective had other things in store for his lover. Inching closer to him, he then placed his hands on the waistband of Dee's jeans. Unbuttoning his jeans, Ryou slowly unzipped Dee's fly. Dee remained immobile. Ryou then removed Dee's pants and let them fall to the floor, also removing his boxers. Ryou met Dee's penis. The top corner of his mouth jerked up to reveal a smirk before Ryou placed his hand on Dee's cock, closed his eyes and licked it. Dee let out a moan he could not contain. Ryou felt giddy, his heart raising into his throat. Dee's hands started grinding at his sides, trying to keep his pleasure quiet. Ryou was AMAZING! Why had he never done this before? He had always fit the definition of an uke and now Dee was not so sure.

"Ryou..." He gasped loudly. "Ryou...!"  
"I'm not done yet, big guy." Ryou joked as he took Dee's penis out of his mouth. With that, he manuvered his tongue frequently over the head of Dee's cock, teasing him.

When Ryou was finished, he slowly removed his mouth from Dee and a trail of cum-mixed-with-spit kept the connection between Ryou's lips and Dee's penis. Looking up, Ryou met Dee's eyes and smiled in success. For once in their relationship, he was the one to preform 'naughty sexual acts' on his lover. But he was soon to be outdone once again.

Pushing Ryou back onto the table, Ryou's legs hung over the side of the desk. Spreading them out, Dee stood between them and thrusted himself into Ryou's ass. Thrusting his pelvic area, he drove himself deeper and deeper into Ryou. Both were shoved into a pure state of nirvana, licking up their ecstacy for each other. Ryou shakily lifted his arms and pulled Dee down on top of him so their lips connected.

"I love you." He whispered after their kiss broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dee replied, his voice very quiet. And it was then that all ended and everything went black.

--_Later..._--

Ryou and Dee were making love again. As Ryou glided his gentle fingers up Dee's bare chest. Dee felt his body turn to warm gelatin. _My body..._ He thought to himself, even though his thoughts were clouded with pure enjoyment. _"It's so... steamy... and so hot..."_ And then his lover looked up at Dee, and turned out not to be Ryou, but JJ.

"AAaaaaahhhhh!!!" Dee screamed and then his eyes jerked open as his body was layered in a cold sweat.

"Dee?" Ryou's worried voice sounded as he rushed to be by his lover's side. "Are you okay?" Dee stopped panicking when his eyes met Ryou's. He felt better.

"Sorry. Bad dream." He said after getting up and stretching. He had collapsed on the floor after they had had sex and now he was dressed. Looking down at his clothes, he then said, "Did you dress me?" Blushing slightly, Ryou nodded.

"Yes." Dee smiled at his lover's adorable essence.

"I love you." He said and walked over to kiss him. Ryou kissed him back, but pulling away before things got too steamy once again.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Dee said back. He kissed his lover again before they were interrupted by JJ barging in. He saw them kissing and freaked out.

"NOO!!! DEE, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!?" He then collapsed to the floor and started sobbing. Still kissing, Dee and Ryou ignored him.

_Owari. _

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ONE AND ALL!!!!! hahahaha!!!!


End file.
